A Nightmare Before Halloween
by Niji Akahana
Summary: After the battle with Oogie Boogie, Jack found some remaining pieces and decided to lock Oggie up. Now Sally and Jack are married and have two wonderful kids names Lucy and Sebastian. Every 500 years, a new heir to the pumpkin patch must take over, so that means Lucy will become the Pumpkin Queen. But what happens when she is kidnapped by Oggie?


**NBH Fan-fiction**

After Jack and Sally were married, Jack found some of the Boogieman's bugs. He allowed the monster to stay in Halloween Town, but had told him that he was never to particapte or interfere with Halloween, again. Oogie Boogie was thrown in a cell and would stay there for the rest of his life. He has been there for hundreds of years now and Jack has to check on him and make sure he never returns to power again. But now that another 500-year cycle is about to end, a new pumpkin queen is born into the pumpkin patch; she becomes Sally and Jack's daughter, Lucy. Over a course of three years, Jack and Sally realize how responsible Lucy is and believe she will make a wonderful Queen of Halloween Town when Jack's time is up. As a child, Lucy feels rather lonely and was in need of a friend. Jack decides to go to Doctor Finklestein and have him build a little boy named Sebastian, who became the younger sibling of the Skellington family. This had made Lucy very happy to have a little brother she could talk to and take care of.

Fifteen wonderful years passed for the wonderful family and it soon came to Jack's attention that Lucy would need to learn the responsibilities of being a true leader. That day he had taken his daughter down to the cellar where she would learn to deal with Oogie Boogie. He felt it was time and trusted her to listen to everything he had to say.

"Daddy?" asked Lucy. Jack turned to look at his daughter with a smile on his skeleton face.

"Yes Lucy?"

"Why do you keep him down here," she questioned

"He tried to harm your mother and me, and ruin Christmas. He's too dangerous to keep around." A pained expression formed on his face of the thought of losing Sally. The two of them walked over to the large, metal door that separated the Boogieman from the rest of the town. Jack pulled the key out from his rib cage and stuck it in the keyhole.

"After today, you are going to start coming down here by yourself to come see him"

"But why?" for once Lucy actually seemed frightened

"This is one of the tasks that the ruler of Halloween must take on, and don't worry he can't harm you, he is far too weak to cause you any harm." He gave her a warm smile. They opened the door together and walked in. There on the ground, was the boogieman or at least what was left of him; only a few bugs remained under the small sack that had become body. "Here to show me your daughter?" He smiled deviously, as a cockroach slid out from his mouth and into the holes where his eyes should be.

"No," Jack replied, glaring down at him. He straightened out his clothing before he continued. "And don't get any ideas Oogie"

"Of course not." His smile widened, as he looked over Lucy. "I believe we will be seeing a lot more of each other." She made a face in disgust.

"He's repulsive" Lucy whispered to her father

"I know, but as I said he can't hurt you, you're far to powerful for something as weak as him to harm you." Jack threw the plate of food he had brought in front of the boogieman

"Ugh! All you ever serve me is this disgusting slop!" As he continued to rant on about how terrible the food was, Jack took his daughter out of the cell and locked the door tightly

"I don't think I'm ready to come down here every month," Lucy whispered. She looked like she might vomit.

"If it makes you feel more comfortable. You can take Sebastian down here," Jack stated as they began to walk out of the prison

"I think that would be best." She looked up and smiled sweetly at her father

"I have faith in you. You're going to be a great Queen one day," he said pulling her to his side.

"I love you dad." She linked her arm with his. Jack's smile brightened

"I love you to."

Chapter 1 (2 years later):  
"Thanks for taking me with you Lucy!" Sebastian smiled at his sister

"No problem, I enjoy bringing someone with me. I guess I never really got used to seeing him all the time." Lucy and her brother continued to walk down the dark hall way, to the same door Lucy had been opening and closing with her father for years.

"I never understood why dad didn't just get rid of him," he said, pondering over the thought. Sebastian looked up at his sister for an answer

"Well, I guess it's better that he suffers than just letting him go, and besides we couldn't exactly banish him, where would we send him off to?" Sebastian shrugged as Lucy took the key out of her rib cage just as her father had taught her to do. She slowly opened the door and kept Sebastian close to her side.

"Well look who it is" The Boogieman chuckled "You've come a bit early this month, did you miss me?"

"I came early because Halloween is in four days and I don't want you interfering" Lucy said firmly, standing high and mighty.

"Well then do what you're here to do." He squirmed on the ground as Lucy tossed the plate of food at him

"What's this?" he sniffed the food on his plate. "It smells better than what you usually bring me," Oogie noted.

"Our father was feeling generous and decided that you should have something better since Halloween is almost here," Sebastian said calmly

"Awww, so he does care!" Boogieman laughed happily.

"Lucy? Are you down there?" Sally called out to her children with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I'll be right there!" Lucy yelled. "Sebastian would you mind locking up for me," she asked, holding out the key.

"Not at all!" He snatched the key from her hand as she ran up the stairs to find their mother. The Boogieman looked up at Sebastian.

"I don't suppose you would let me out for some fresh air," he asked. looking quite pitiful

"You don't deserve it, after what you did to my parents" Sebastian walked out of the cell and slammed the door. The thought that Oogie even asked that just made him angry. Sebastian had been created to have a calm attitude, so whenever he became angry, it wasn't easy for him to control his emotions.

"Are you ready for the practice coronation tonight?" Sally asked Lucy as tied her daughter's hair with a bow.

"Yes I think so, I've been preparing to be the scariest creature in our town ever since I was little!" Lucy straightened out the spider embedded on her chest. Sebastian walked in and threw the key at Lucy, he still hadn't calmed down.

"What's the matter?" Lucy stood up, placing the key back in her chest. Sebastian seemed to realize that he needed to calm down and took a deep breath.

"Nothing, I was just done locking Oogie up," he replied quickly. His mother gave him a sad look.

"Are you finally going to participate in the horrifying Halloween activities," asked Sally, trying to change the subject.

"No, probably not." Sebastian had never been considered very scary, so he had just given up on it entirely.

"You might be able to win an award," Jack stated as he walked into the room, Sebastian shrugged.

"At least come to the practice celebration, it'll be fun," Lucy said encouragingly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world"

"Oh that's right! You have coronation practice tonight; do you think you're ready," Jack asked her.

"I've been preparing for as long as I can remember, I memorized my speech for everyone, and the town has been so supportive," Lucy said thoughtfully

"Well then let's get you to the pumpkin patch so we can set up!" Jack smiled, placing his arm around his daughter's shoulder.

"We'll see you there," said Sally, kissing Jack on the cheek

"Good luck!" yelled Sebastian as they closed the door behind them.


End file.
